


Intrusion

by sunaddicted



Series: The way you said "I love you" [1]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Bond 25, Cats, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Homecoming, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, No Time To Die, Pre-Relationship, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21837670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunaddicted/pseuds/sunaddicted
Summary: "Calm down, you're going to hyperventilate"
Relationships: James Bond/Q
Series: The way you said "I love you" [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573432
Comments: 2
Kudos: 189





	Intrusion

**Author's Note:**

> "With a hoarse voice, under the blankets"

_Intrusion_

If there was something he could barely believe, it was that James was actually back - no matter the fact that the other man had shamelessly knocked to his door and elbowed his way into his flat that very afternoon, accompanied by Eve who had received a rather nasty glare for leading the agent right to the threshold of his home. It hadn't been her fault, of course: whenever James got something into his head, be that something like driving his car right into a goddamned river or simply making a bother out to himself, nobody could persuade him of doing the opposite - or something different, at least.

Q was sure that Eve hadn't even tried - whether because she thought he needed to face James sooner rather than later or because she knew it wasn't worth even attempting to change the other's mind - but he couldn't find it in himself to he truly angry with her.

Not for long, anyway.

He didn't have anyone else besides her - not anyone human at least and, no matter how much he loved the cats, from time to time he did need to speak to someone who could actually talk back; who could comfort him and push him whenever he needed it; who would keep him from slowly going insane. It wasn't that he didn't have a good relationship with Tanner or R but he wasn't as close to them as he was to Eve; he hadn't allowed them to be, really: allowing himself to be vulnerable with one person at a time already seemed overwhelming enough.

Q slithered under the covers, sighing with relief when he found his cats already snoring away in bed, cuddled up together against the pillows; warm and soft as they were, their presence was more than enough to calm him down a little and he managed to close his eyes, sighing again as some of the burning finally abated.

Only to snap them open again when Turing twitched, head moving from the crook of his paws and turning towards a the source of a noise too soft for Q's merely human hearing to pick up. As unassumingly as he could, Q slid his hand underneath the pillow and closed his fingers around the handle of the gun; he had started keeping one there after the attempted kidnapping in Austria - probably, it would have been better if he had talked to someone in Psych about the traumatizing event but the gun had worked just fine up to that moment to keep his anxiety at bay.

His heart was hammering loudly in his chest and temples, making it even more impossible for Q to hear any other strange noises or just how loud his own breathing was and whether it was the dead giveaway of his alertness he feared it to be - and what if whoever it was just shot him through the blankets? They wouldn't need to look at him in the eyes, if they had been sent just for an execution and they could easily check that they had hit their true target after he was dead, without risking any struggles or fights.

Not that Q would be able to put up much of a fight: he wasn't completely ignorant of self-defence techniques but a lack of practice and confidence in his own physical prowess certainly weren't going to be his friends, if it ever came to a hand to hand combat - he had always been too reliant on his computers and his hacking skills, he would be able to count only on desperation in a physical fight.

"Calm down, you're going to hyperventilate"

Just for a second, Q was tempted to shoot the bastard: maybe it would have made him feel better, maybe not - the thought was attractive in any case in that moment "Go away, Bond" Q didn't even try to hide the tiredness in his voice as he shoved the gun back under the pillow and reached out to Turing and Pampuria, hand swiping across their backs in a silent reassurance that they could settle back in their naps.

"I want to talk to you"

"I don't"

James frowned: was Q not even going to look at him in the face? Well, he was an expert at handling stubbornness; he sat down on the edge of the bed, careful of avoiding the lumps that were Q's feet "You seemed upset today"

"Brilliant deduction"

Alright, maybe he did deserve some of that vetriol-seasoned sarcasm - James knew that he seemed like he didn't care about the emotional state of the people surrounding him - but that didn't mean he liked it.

He _loathed_ it, in fact.

He had always loathed it whenever Q was distant with him, no matter whether the other man had a valid reason for it or not and maybe it was selfish of him - it definitely was - but he couldn't help always wanting to draw Q closer, coax his heart open again and again for as long as the other man would let him "Why?"

The galls of asking such a question - but if there was something James Bond didn't lack, it was the balls to be utterly and completely shameless. Most of the times, it was an attitude Q was helplessly charmed by - others, it just made him wish he could slap the man without regretting it "It doesn't matter" he murmured in the end, not bothering to hide the tiredness and exhaustion in his voice: he was done with being bounced around and squeezed like some kind of stress ball.

"I'm asking - it matters"

Q snorted "Since when?"

"Let's say I have worked on myself a little while I was away" the agent said in a playful voice, trying to lighten up the mood a little "Tell me. _Please_ "

Was there a reason to keep hiding? Honestly, it really was unlikely that James didn't know. Q swallowed, but his voice came out hoarse anyway - he hoped the blankets muffled it a little "I love you"

"I have missed you"

"That's.. that's not the same" it was something sure, but it wasn't enough.

"I know but..." James moved along the shape of the other's body, wishing that Q would emerge from the blankets but not ready to force him yet "...it doesn't mean I don't feel something. A lot"

"You can't play with me, while you figure it out"

"I won't"

Much to his chagrin, Q let those muscled arms draw him back against an equally muscled chest, immediately knowing that the feeling of James' body against his own - even as separated as they were by the thin barrier of his blankets - was one that wouldn't leave him any time soon "You can stay tonight" it was as much for himself as for the other man.

"Thank you"  
  



End file.
